


Death and all it's friends

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, sort of xover with The book thief(Only with death)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: Death sometimes gets struck by the souls it meets.In this case those of the Blake siblings.Based upon episode 4x04,but also quotes season 3.The 100 sorta xovers The book thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's totally my first The 100 fic,so I really hope you enjoy and am open to feedbacks,and advices.

_I've been roaming earth ever since it's creation.My job consists of meeting souls.I've met the souls of kings,vagabonds and artists,and I know how many were scared of me,and the defiance of those who were not,but considered death a friend. Some faced me,some pushed me away,some grieved for the living left behind,and some for themselves and what they would never have at this point. I roam around the universe,and walk beside people,listen to stories,or when they're too short,where life and death walk a thin line and become one,have no chance to.One moment and everything is gone. I'm fast,I'm slow,I'm painful,or nothing more than a flicker of candle.I come at day and night,and collect both the good and the evil. I've met a few souls in my life,however,which had me truly wondering about the biggest questions the universe poses us,me as well. I know exactly what attracted me to Octavia Blake. It was the strenght of carrying on,and wanting to show she still had something to give,that she still wanted to make a difference in this world,that brought me close to her. We run together like lines. Sometimes we meet,sometimes we don't,and when we do she seems so be so close that I know I can catch her,but then she'll slip away from me again and go back to show who she is._

_One most important thing about me is that for some people....I've been there all along._

_I'm no stranger to these lands,and lakes and mountains. It's funny,in a ghoul way,most of the times. If that kid had been standing on the right rather than the left he would've lived,or if that other one had had a chance,she wouldn't have found me so soon in life._

_To Octavia Blake I was a constant,always by her side._

_Don't misureunderstand,I don't like to stalk my dear souls,but I came to her in all forms,and many times. I took away friends,family,and a lover,a person who finally treated her like an equal. There are many ways I could explain why I didn't come so soon for her,but maybe the best would be that the universe hadn't planned for her...to be._

_She was like a new,empty diary to be filled with tales of new days to come. And for once the universe chose to stand back,bend rules and watch.Sh was supposed to bring her quest of finding out who she was and where her place in the world was,to an end._

_She just turned into my hand at one point. For justice,I must assure. I didn't want her to be a murderer,_ _I asked her to collect souls for me,cause those were necessary. I'm aware revenge is not the best answer to pain,but I 'm still left in wonder everytime I witness people  dealing with me,and I can understand the rejection. And reach out to the wells of silence when I realize that to some I'm all they have left._

_I collected,but I also gave life back to one single soul which had attracted me to itself since it's birth,so that it's light couldn't be dimmed,or burned out,ever._

_I lived with Octavia,long interminable hours under the floor,beyond every fear,I listened with her to stories of  heroes and their antis I had once touched,recalled their last words or actions,through her brother's tales. They seemed to live in a remote past compared to the complexity of the order of days and needs on the Ark,and the useless rules which would've never saved it._

_I waited,trembling from the waiting of the fact that life had finally something in store for the "girl under the floor",who had seemed to be forgotten by it till then. I watched her shine,and finally be given a chance at life._

Helios slipped through the road slowly as to not jostle it's injured mother. Every moment was agony to levels the young warrior had never felt.Every moment was like wishing for it to be over. Not that she must give up this way.  She hadn't gotten through the last months,just to end up like this. Octavia refuse to give such satisfaction to the fates,or whatever or whoever the hell had decided they weren't worth far more than a minute of happiness. The warrior path had taught her to  pay attention to every twist and crossroad she might meet on the way,but it hadn't hurt any less to lose,what they had wORKed so hard to earn,and the home she had worked so hard to create for herself. It had never been enough.And she just wanted  them back. Sometimes it got rough and tiring,and lonely,and her heart would never ache any less. Yet after all,nonetheless what Bellamy had done,she could still find back some of that love  she had felt for him. More than all the things she wanted,Octavia just wanted peace. She wanted to feel one last time like she had an earthly home. Death was already close enough to being a constant home,it didn't even bother her anymore. If she could still carry on a little bit longer,she would've liked to be with somebody,wherever Helios was ready to take her,even if she felt so torn apart,because there were so many she would've liked to see.  The friends she had made down here,but mostly Indra and Nyko,who had believed so much in her.Whatever was left of the 100 who had touched her life for good or bad,of the only people from the Ark who had truly been close to her.Her brother,whom she couldn't find words for anymore. Or if she couldn't go anywhere,then she was just begging death to let her be with him,to let her be with Lincoln,at peace.

The few fast seconds she had tumbled  down from that cliff,when she had somehow perceived two familiar hands slowing her fall,had gifted her with the peace of mind that at last she had tried her very best.Whether she had done good or wrong,she had tried. She had tried to keep the promise she had made herself and to Lincoln as well,to live even when it got rough. Even in a world where she felt like there was nobody else left for her. Where betrayal or death had taken over,she ha chosen the path of death,because it was needed,because she wanted it,to make sure she could've done anything to help,even when there were people who didn't deserve it,and had never made her feel part of that common something which had happened on the Ark.

Those people who had accepted her were the closest thing to home she had left.

In her delirium,she held onto hope she could still get there and feel safe,even tough she felt life quickly slipping away from her,like her strength fading,and her will being past the point of existing. It wasn't the water that was making her cold,or the cool drops of rain being cried from the sky from time to time,or the wound in her side throbbing,as open as as the gap in her heart which used to beat much faster.No,it was death knocking at her door,demanding for another sacrifice. If only she had had the chance to shout it out to the wind;without giving herself any more pain than the excruciating one she was already feeling,the massive "go fuck yourself" death deserved,would've klilled death itself.

To sleep and finally forget,or live and prove she had cheated death again?

As a baby,by being born. As a young girl,by not suffocating under that floor,and above all as a teen who had had too grow up way too fast and become a woman,since she had come to earth.

Helios neighed,as morning left place to evening behind the mountains. She would've liked to see those betraying stars once more before leaving forever.

Octavia tried her hardest to hold onto the bloody saddle of furs,but her wet and sore and as bloody hands slowly slipped off it.Her body fell heavily to the ground,and for one moment the sky and trees all around seemed to fall and be upside down,till realization didn't hit that she had collapsed from her horse's back.

It made her numb.

She knew what it was like to be on the verge of death. To feel cold with chills reaching your bones,and be too tired to even feel scared anymore. It was all so still,and cold again. She let the wind blow on her face,her unheaven breaths fill her ears,and the confusing heat get to her. If she was just there,between heat and cold,then maybe the skin around the wound was dying or already dead.Maybe this was it,and death had finally caught up with her.

If this was it,no matter how bitter she felt because of things having been left unsaid,Octavia was ready. She woul've just liked to be able to say goodbye and give the message she would've  never been able to give.Now it was too late,and if her fight was over,they had just run out of time as well.

 

_I handed Bellamy Blake the worst pain of his life in a room as dark as the news he had just received,wihout knowing his sister was still holding on. I felt his heart crack,watched his face fall,as the world fell apart around him. In a big twist of fate,through which I usually teach people how worth those who have died were to them,Bellamy Blake knew exactly what he had lost,and his screams...God,his screams  turned the world a little bit colder and lost._

His steps kept faltering and he held his head down,as his mind traveled miles away. He had felt ashamed of many things he had done in the past,a lot of those regarding the time he had already spent on earth till now. The dreams about the massacre would still plague him at night,and when those were too late to come,his nighmares would either be about the fellows who had been lost along the way,or Gina,whom he felt would've deserved better than the love he could've never given her;but mostly about Lincoln.Because the pain his sister felt was always bigger to him than his own. He would see himself being the one to point the gun at his head. To the head of a man who had quickly become like a brother,nonetheless how different their worlds were.To the head of a man who had trusted in him,and loved his sister to the ends of this earth,and been loved with the same intensity by Octavia. Everytime,he'd watch his sister grieve,blame him for ruining her life,and the one thing she had chosen for herself,ever since she had come into this world. He had never asked for much from life,his only wish had been that whatever had happened,O should've always gotten a shot at being happy. He had never once imagined,that he'd  have been the one,someday,to take the light away from her eyes.It weighed on him,like the stab he had felt when he had watched Lincoln's broken sword fall to the floor in front of him,that O had died without forgiving him.Maybe,all she had felt in her heart as she died,was hate towards him.He had failed her so bad,that he had gotten himself captured,while he should've been there to hold her,and beg for her forgiveness,and tell her he had always loved her and still would,even if she didn't return the feeling anymore. And tell her all those stupid things you say when you know there's nothing left to do,but wait for the inevitable to happen. Try to resign himself to the fact that 17 years were all they would've ever had left of each other. He should've gotten to reassure her that nothing bad was gonna happen,even though it was a life,and he could've never fooled her with it,the way he had used to when she was little.

The sense of failure he felt ate up at him,no matter how much he knew that Octavia had been well capable of taking care of herself,but it had always been his duty to look after her,even from afar.

There were so many things he would've liked to take back.Things he had said and done to his sister,to the point he felt like he had sort of killed her,himself. He should've been better,then she wouldn't have had to choose between surrendering and having the "good death",which had his stomach twisting in knots,his head aching,and his entire life being ripped away from him.He had just lost everything.And even though he was now more surrounded by people willing to help than ever,Bellamy had never felt so alone.

Octavia had been his best half.

  And he should've never forgotten why he had come here.He should've been a better leader,and he should've known how to make her happy. He had swon he would've protected her,that she was his responsability,so nothing would've ever happened to her.He had never forgotten the look his sister ad worn at seeing the earth from the Ark.Was she finally free now?Free from every trouble and pain life had ever given her?Was she happy,wherever she was?He hoped so,because as long as ith ad been so,he could've at last tried to forget his life had just turned into a valley of death and regrets.

_Oh crazily interesting human beings,how twisted are their lives,they're so cryptically beautiful,and sometimes so complicated,that I shall try to take that away,before they get too hurt. I don't mean to come off as evil,I snake through people's lives in hope of never having to be too cruel,and evil myself._

_Of being merciful enough to give one day more,one more breath of life,as struggled or fresh and free as it might be. I shall be merciful to the point of listening to the pleas of the living and dead joined,and letting them look at the same stars,at the same time over and over,for those stay the same all along,as much as the trees which hide so many secrets,and the lands going green,white,just rainbow like,without ever really changing under,and the movements of water in rapids,when life is wuthering,and as a lake when it flows smoothly back into the body. And so it shall all happen,in a neverending circle,like life and death,always together,forever entertwined,swapping places through the twists of destiny and the endless hope that a tomorrow shall still come._


End file.
